I Wish You Were Dead
by elphiefanatic
Summary: Okay, well, I suck at summaries, so here goes: Fiyeraba. Gelphie friendship. Gelphie enemyship. Bessa-ish. Musical-verse. Read if you want to know any sort of plot. Yeah.


**A/N: Okay, so I'm not a huge Taylor Swift fan, but my grandma was over and she took my bed so I had to sleep in my sister's top bunk. Of course, she's in love with Taylor Swift, so despite my protests that we listen to some Idina Menzel, we listened to Taylor Swift. This song (_Mean)_ has been stuck in my head ever since, and I got this idea. It's not the best, but please just bear with me. Thanks!**

* * *

"I hate you!" screamed Elphaba, slamming the white door to her dorm and slumping against it, tears falling down her face like a waterfall.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked my feet again  
Making me feel like nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I wounded  
You, picking on the weaker man_

Oz, why did she have to be such a fool, believing love could exist, believing anyone could possibly believe in love with her? Why did she have to believe she loved him?

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know._

"Fiyero..." Elphaba sobbed quietly, holding her face in her hands. Her tears were causing havoc - the room was being magically rearranged and destroyed. She didn't care. She rocked back and forth until there was a pressure on her back, digging into her side. She pressed back against it. "Go away..." she managed, her voice a scratchy rasp.

"Elphie... are you okay?"

Elphaba closed her eyes. "I'm fine," she hiccuped, trying to piece together scraps of her usual, strong voice. "I don't want to hurt you..." Another tear leaked from her eye, causing Galinda's favorite lamp to bury itself 3 feet into the wall. "So just... go to the mall... or whatever you do... just get away from me."

"Elphaba... I'm coming in..."

For some reason, this made Elphaba cry more, but she moved over to let Galinda in. Galinda shut the door behind her, sitting next to her friend and holding her. She began rubbing Elphaba's back, not understanding the issue, not caring, knowing only that the girl was upset, and Oz darn it, Galinda was going to help her.

Once the tears had stopped, Galinda asked softly, "Who do I have to beat up?"

Elphaba tried to laugh, but it came out choked in a sort of half-cry.

"What happened, Elphie?"

"I messed everything up with Fiyero... I messed it all up, Glin," Elphaba began crying again.

"Aww, shhh, it can't be that bad. Please don't cry, you'll make me cry, and with the mascara I put on you and me, that's like, 10 dollars per tear, I don't need to double it!"

"I... We... Fiyero and I... After dinner, we were talking, somehow he starting talking about his home, Kiamo Ko, the Vinkus. Then he asked why I never talked about home. But I couldn't tell him - you know that! I just... I love Fiyero, but I couldn't tell him!"

Galinda noticed that Elphaba used present-tense for "love" but didn't say anything. She nodded into the green girl's hair.

"But then he got angry, asked me what I was hiding from him. I said I wasn't hiding anything, but he got angrier, and he cornered me, calling me a liar, and what was I hiding? So I ran away, slipping under his arm, running here. He followed me, yelling at me, and I told him I hated him... I'm such an idiot, Galinda!" Elphaba sobbed. Galinda was forced to duck to avoid all of the pencils from Elphaba's desk flying at her, digging into the door where her head had been just a few seconds ago.

"Elphie, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes, I did! I should have just told him!"

"But you couldn't! And if he can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you. Maybe you're better off without him."

_Someday I'll be livin' in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

Elphaba felt that she needed Fiyero more than anyone, but chose not to say anything, remembering the mess.

She had not been paying attention to the conversation, when suddenly Fiyero turned to her, asking, "Why don't you ever speak about home?"

She had frozen, unable to come up with an excuse. "Um... no reason."

"Really? Then tell me about your home."

"I... can't." Fiyero had stopped walking.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"It's just... nothing."

"You can tell me anything."

"Just drop it, Fiyero."

"Why? Why am I not allowed to ask you questions about who you are? You can tell me anything."

"Not this! Fiyero, just listen, please! I can't explain why, but I can't tell you about home, okay?"

"Oh, because it would kill you to tell your boyfriend a single personal thing about you!"

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Thropp, I notice how you always divert the attention from yourself! Why?"

"Oh, now I'm just Thropp? Well, Tiggular, maybe it's because there's nothing to pay attention to! I don't see why you care so much!"

He had cornered her, his usually light blue eyes now dark and cloudy. "You think I don't care?" His now deep tone was worse than the yelling.

"I don't think you don't care, I think you shouldn't care."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar!" Fiyero leaped at her, and Elphaba ducked under his arm, sneaking out, running towards the dorms.

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

"Elphaba!" he called, chasing after her. "No! I'm going to find out!"

"No!" she had cried. "I hate you! I hate you!"

_You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation._

"Elphie?" whispered Galinda, bringing her friend back to the present. "I'll be back, okay?" She released the girl, moving to the door. A muffled whimper came from Elphaba. "What?"

"Promise?" Elphaba asked, looking up to watch Galinda with big eyes. Galinda swallowed hard.

"Promise."

* * *

**\ /  
(0.0) (BUNNY!) I wonder was Galinda's going to do. (Okay, I know, I'm the author, but really, I have no idea where this thing is going.)**

**-Peace, love, and PI! Hmmm... pi day is Monday...**

**Oh, yeah, and I don't own anything, because if I did, my writing would be, like, BEAST! And I wouldn't have to resort to using songs for inspiration. Not that there's anything wrong with that.**

**Okay, enough of my rambling.**


End file.
